Some Enchanted Evening?
by Mello-83
Summary: This is an OTALIA fic. Natalia and Frank have a date and Olivia appears to be a bit...jealous? Part 1 & 2. Part 3 is the 1st. chap. of NEW LIFE NEW LOVE
1. Chapter 1

One Shot, 2 Part ~ OTALIA Story

Part Canon, Mostly AU

Frank and Natalia try to have a Romantic Evening Out

but Olivia's strange behavior gives Nat cause for concern...

Could Liv Be ~ Jealous?

**Rated PG-13**

---------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank Bldy_Destini for now getting me hooked on OTALIA.

Obviously my BAM fetish clearly isn't enough, I must now take what little free time I have left

and obsess over another hot, yet more mature coupling, again, thank you, so so much! ;^)

**Some **_**Enchanted Evening?...**_

OTALIA Banner for this story can be seenthe website below. FYI: You'll need to sign-up to view it

.com/group/Bamfans/photos/album/1387940874/pic/319612216/view?picmode=original&mode=tn&order=ordinal&start=1&dir=asc

**10 Days after the Kiss**

Natalia hurried home from The Beacon. She only had time enough to grab a quick shower then try and find something decent to wear on her date tonight with Frank. After her shower, she threw on her short red silk robe that she bought on a whim, a while ago. She decided it would be fun to wear something a bit dressy, _maybe_? Over that past week or so she and Frank had grown a bit closer and she felt that maybe she should really try and give it a chance with him. Since Liv seemed all gung ho for the guy...'Nat, Frank's a real catch, he's a good guy, yeah,... he really goes for that damsel in distress thing,'..."What the heck did she mean by that, anyway? That I'm not capable of doing for myself? Because I've been taking care of myself and Rafe for pretty much my entire adult life, and okay, well, Rafe has gotten into some trouble but he's a good kid. He just acts on impulse a lot like his dad, Gus. Well, how Gus was when he was alive." Nat, steadied herself by placing her hand on the side of her lingerie drawer as she leaned down searching for a pair of pantyhose to put on. Her mind tallying back to a time not that long ago right before she and Gus were going to wed....

_...'Standing in the doorway from in between the kitchen and the living room, "Nat," Gus said with a bit regret in his voice, "I'm really sorry that I...I couldn't be the man, lover, potential husband and father that you needed and wanted back then," Referring to their long ago lost young love. "But, I'm making a promise to you right here that that's all gunna change. No more running away from my responsibil-"_

_Natalia cutting him off, "Gus, I hope you're not marrying me just because you want to be a father to Rafe, because you can be a good dad to your son and not be married to me...besides I know how much you still love Harley and I..." looking down at her ring finger, her thumb twirling the gold and silver ornament encased around a one of a kind mother of pearl stone, that was given to Nicky by his maternal grandmother, Katerina. "Gus, I just don't want you to have any second thoughts about marrying me...for me, and not just to supply Rafe with a live-in father,"'... _

Natalia wasn't quite sure what brought that particular memory back and she wasn't meant to find out now because ~ just then her thoughts of Gus were brushed away by the knocking at the door. "It's open, come on in," Natalia spoke in a warm yet somewhat distant ember.

"Hey, there you are... Liv's eye's bouncing around Nat's bedroom trying to decipher what was going on, and not being able to help but notice the sexy dressing gown Nat was sporting. Thinking to herself, 'Whoa, I bet she has no idea how incredibly sexy she is?' Jerking herself back into reality, allowing her eyes to continue to roam over Nat's room seeing there were three dresses laid out on the bed and a couple of pair of high heeled shoes setting on the side of the bed on the floor, "are you going somewhere?" Olivia asked with a bit of concern, surprise as well as disappointment.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, earlier, Frank asked me out...on a date, tonight," Nat smiled as she informed her friend of her plans.

Liv just shook her head slightly, in a oh, okay kind of way, and walked further into Nat's room, glancing over the dress choices that the gorgeous Latina woman had picked out for this evening's engagement.

"Muhm, I like this one," Olivia said softly, her fingertips grazing over the silkiness of the material. It was actually one of Nat's favorite's, too. The forest green wrap dress fit Natalia's curvaceous frame beautifully. The semi-plunging neck line would definitely show off her ample bosom nicely. Frank was sure to enjoy this ensemble much the same way Olivia had enjoyed seeing the dark haired woman in it.

Smiling at Liv, Nat voiced, "It's one of my very favorite's also. And ya know, I don't have many but this one, taking the dress in her hands and holding it up to herself as she looked in the mirror, "it just kinda makes me feel...I don't know, a little sexy, does that sound too bold," she asked Liv, smiling brightly, her dimples deepening at the thought of the greenish-gray eyed woman finding her sexy. 'What are you thinking Natalia?' Chastising herself for her wayward thought.

Half laughing as she answered the hazel eyed woman and giving her an affectionate smile as well, "Um, no, I don't think that's to bold, Nat, not at all,...I think you...pausing to choose her words carefully, "I think Frank will find you beautiful," she offered honestly gazing at the other woman with intensity.

"Thank you, Liv, I appreciate that," Natalia voiced timidly, placing the dress back down on the bed before she sat down on the edge to apply her make-up now looking at her and Liv's reflection.

"Ah, I should get out of your way so you can finish getting ready for your date," Olivia stifling a frown as she moved back toward the door.

"Olivia, " Nat called to her still peering at her in the mirror, "did you stop by to ask me something...or-"

The auburn haired woman cutting the younger woman off, remembering what her initial trek to Nat's room was about, saying, "Oh, yeah, I came up here to ask you what you wanted for dinner but since you already have dinner plans,..." her voice trailing off as she ran her hand over her pinned up hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to tell you earlier in the day, I just got busy, sighing as she gave Liv an apologetic look ~ so it'll just be you and Emma tonight then, huh? Unless you've got some hot date with one those guys you were hitting on from Towers? Natalia laughed and the sound sent chills through Olivia very soul, Nat's laugh, hell, Natalia's everything moved the executive in ways that no one else could.

Now laughing too relaying, "No." Shaking her head, "No hot date for me, tonight and I'm afraid no emma either, she's spending the night over a friends house, um, uh, Rebecca, a little girl from her class."

"Oh, okay, well, you'll have some me time then, that's, that's good...isn't it?" Nat queried, as she blotted her lips with a tissue to get the excess off.

Liv stood between the doorway and the chest of drawers and watched the other woman gently apply the rest of make-up wondering to herself why she was even putting the beauty enhancers over such loveliness in the first place. She definitely didn't need it. Natalia is an absolutely, flawlessly beautiful woman ~ _**A Natural Beauty**_ ~ as they say. At least that's Olivia's perception of her.

Natalia catching a glimpse of Olivia staring at her softly questioned, "Livia is everything okay? I don't ha-" checking herself in the mirror, continued, "have any lipstick on my teeth, do I?"

"Oh, my God, no, ya don't and I'm sorry,... I...I was staring wasn't I," looking down at the floor then back to Nat with that patented Olivia twitchy grin. "My bad, I was just thinking,... I hope Emma's having a good time," she lied, although she is hoping that her daughter is enjoying herself at her friend's she's also secretly wishing that Nat was going to be having supper with her tonight and not Frank Cooper; even if she is the one who initially pushed the two of them together. Liv seem to be regretting that decision at the present time.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and let you get back to...ya know and I'm gonna go scour the frige for some leftovers, okay," Liv said trying to sound happy for Nat as she turned and walked out of her room feeling somewhat defeated.

"Okay," Natalia perked out as she stood and walked over to the door to close it and continue to get ready for her date.

--------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later, slowly walking into the kitchen where Olivia was now partially buried in the refrigerator searching for something that would resemble a meal.

Coughing to get Liv's attention, "So, how do I look," Nat inquired, standing with her arms open so Liv could get a good look.

Olivia turned around and nearly dropped the take out box that was holding in her right hand as her left one closed the door to the ice box. Taking in the beauty that was Natalia, standing there looking gorgeous, but she was more than that she was radiant; her hair was combed to the right side as it hung deliberately over her right shoulder, and that wrap-around dress, my goodness, it hugged every delicious curve of quiet natured woman's frame. Liv had never seen Nat appear so, so provocative, all she could do right now was wish she was Frank. Musing to herself, 'You are such a beautiful, sexy wo-' her ruminations aborted by Nat's query.

"So, do I look, okay, Liv or what?" The latin beauty quizzed.

"Yeah, you look...GREAT! Frank will not be disappointed," Liv vocalized setting the take-out box down on the table, giving Natalia a good looking over again, before she carried on, "He's going to love you in that dress, to herself, 'I sure as hell do.'

Nat smiled that heavy dimpled grin that one that made her eyes sparkle and dance. The one that Olivia could never get enough of.

"Thanks, Liv. We'll I'm off to meet Frank-"

Interrupted by Olivia, "You mean Frank's not gonna come pick you up ~ I would, realizing what she just said and seeing the strange look on Nat's face, quickly changes her direction saying, "If I were a guy... you know talking you out somewhere ~ special,"

Natalia with a chelshire cat grin on her features, slyly saying, "Actually you don't need to be a guy to take me out, remember according to you all of Emma's school thinks, we're "_**an item**_," The brown haired woman chuckled as she watched the expression on Livia's face twitched to a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny, pointing to the door, you'd better go now ~ you don't wanna keep Captain Frank waiting," Liv said with a friendly sarcasm in her voice and a gaze that Nat could only discern as..._**Love**_.

Now glancing at her watch, "You're right I'd better get going ~ are you sure you're going to be alright?" Natalia asked with concern.

"Yes, Natalia, I'm not an invalid, I'll be fine. Besides you're only gonna be gone a few hours, _right_?" Olivia craftily trying to gage how long Nat would be on this "_date"_ with Frank?

Looking at Liv with compassion and love in her eyes, relaying, "I suppose," shrugging her shoulders in the process, "it depends?"

"Depends on what, Natalia?" Liv questioning Nat as if she was a child that had been disobedient and needing scolding.

The change in tone do not go unnoticed by Nat, whom answered the slightly taller woman with a hint of fire in her voice, "Well, Olivia, it depends on what Frank has planned, I have no idea where we're going or what we're doing . I'll just have to wait and see once I get to Company." Grabbing her coat from the rack and briskly walking to the door.

"NAT!" Olivia calling out for the hazel eyed woman to stop and she did, but didn't turn around. "I'm so-I apologize, I...I don't know where that came from, you're a grown woman free to do as you please, and I had no right to speak to you like that, I'm deeply sorry," Walking over to the younger woman and gently touching the brunette's shoulder then lovingly squeezing it before she offers to help her with her coat, "here let me help you with this," gingerly taking the coat from the other woman's arm and waiting for her to shrug her arms through the sleeves. Olivia turned Natalia around to face her and once she had she noticed a wayward hair that had strayed from it's appointed place. While brushing the tresses back in place her fingers gently grazing the dimpled woman's left cheek, permitting her digits to linger there a few seconds longer than they should have, Natalia spoke up, "I...need to go, Liv," sighing slightly at Olivia's fingers still on her face, the contact causing a warming sensation in awkward places on Nat's body.

The two women now standing face to face with nothing or no one to shield them from themselves; grounded to the floor just lingering at one another with this unexplainable force, neither one wanting to turn away yet hardly being able to bear the ferocity of the gaze. Pulling Nat's wrap up around her ask, "Where's your scarf it's really cold out, tonight?" Natalia motioning to the coat rack, saying, "Over there," Neither one ever breaking the gaze. Not until Liv moves over the retrieve the item and laced it carefully around her friends neck then buttoning her coat.

"Thanks," Nat's eye's softly fluttered shut then opened again quickly smiling at Olivia for being such a caring friend.

"You're very welcome, now, you definitely need to go and you,... you have a good time, okay," Liv lovingly commanded with a weak smile.

"I will. And I should be home soon," Nat uttered as she stared into Liv's cat-eyes witnessing more than friendship in them.

Smoothing down the lapels of Natalia's coat and currently looking at them instead of in the brunette's eye's like she was a second ago, conveys almost in a whisper, "I'll be here, waiting," And with that said Natalia nodded the affirmative and picked up her purse and reluctantly eased away from her friend, turned and opened the door to exit into the chilled winter night to meet

Frank for her evening out.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some **_**Enchanted Evening?...**

_**~ Part Two ~**_

_**THE DATE w/FRANK**_

Greeting Nat at the door of Company, and ushering the pretty latin lady into the friendly neighborhood establishment, Frank saying with excitement, "Hey, Natalia, come on in."

Leading Natalia over to the middle of the restaurant where he'd laid out a picnic spread fit for a small army. Then, Frank, with one quick innocent action, that of helping Nat remove her coat, made her mind reflect on a similar action that occurred just a short while ago.

_...'Walking over to the younger woman and gently touching the brunette's shoulder then lovingly squeezing it before she offers to help her with her coat, "here let me help you with this," gingerly taking the coat from the other woman's arm and waiting for her to shrug her arms through the sleeves. Olivia turned Natalia around to face her and once she had she noticed a wayward hair that had strayed from it's appointed place. While brushing the tresses back in place her fingers gently grazing the dimpled woman's left cheek, permitting her digits to linger there a few seconds longer than they should have, Natalia spoke up, "I...need to go, Liv," sighing slightly at Olivia's fingers still on her face, the contact causing a warming sensation in awkward places on Nat's body.'... _

"Wow, Nat, you look...FANTASTIC!" Frank exclaimed, looking the beautiful woman up and down as he pulled the coat off completely.

Coming out her rumination of Olivia, counters, somewhat distantly, with, "Thank you, Frank, you look...pretty spiffy yourself," A slight nervous giggle escaping her lips as she offered the nice guy an amiable smile.

_**BACK at The FARMHOUSE**_

Olivia conversing w/herself about how she should spend her evening alone. "Okay, Liv, what are you gonna do tonight besides eat left overs," looking down at the green and beige vegetable type dish wilting away in the styrofoam container. "I know, " she said, plunging her fork into the take-out food product and stuffing a heap into her mouth, with her mouth full, "I cwan, slight crunch, rwe-stack those dishes,... finish chewing first Liv," she told herself a loud. "Enough of this," she spat out, threwing the fork down and pushing the "dinner" away and getting up from the table to go to the dining area to re-stack those pesky dishes. Now done with that Liv decides to fold the clothes that Nat washed this morning before she went to the Beacon. "Ahh, this isn't so bad, Liv, doing housework, I can do this, see, I'm doing this," Olivia speaking out loud to herself, trying to convince herself that she doesn't miss Nat.

Olivia knows that her and Emma's lives have improved a hundred times over by being with Natalia. She's the reason that she's, well, alive, literally. The brunette prayed for her and cared, cares for her and Emma unconditionally and she's never had that before and it feels good. And she doesn't want to do anything to mess that up; in any way. Olivia knows that Natalia is her and Emma's _**"saving grace" **_and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

_**THE DATE w/FRANK**_

"Hey, you okay, Natalia, you seem a bit, muhm, I donno know, far away?" Frank spoke with concern to Nat.

"Sorry, my thoughts just got away from me for a moment, ~ Rafe and work and-" her voice fading away as she replied.

"Listen, Natalia if you're not up for this outing tonight we can reschedule, ya know, I...I don't wanna be the cause of you being too tired to do your job tomorrow," The caring man said with affection as he placed the brunette's coat across the bar of the restaurant.

"Oh, no, Frank, I'm fine, I'm sorry for being so distracted, I...I've been looking forward to this evening." She wasn't exactly lying, but she just wasn't as into it as she hoped she would be.

Natalia smiled warmly at the Captain of the Springfield Police Dept. And she honestly was glad to get out of her daily routine for a bit, but something was just off, there was no spark with Frank, like there had been with Gus or even..._Olivia?_

_**BACK at The FARMHOUSE**_

As Liv continued to nip and tuck at the differing materials she settled upon a very interesting article of clothing...a one piece camisole, it wasn't hers, it certainly wasn't Emma's, "I know kids grow up fast but," Liv teased with herself. "I can't believe this would belong to Natalia," picking up the dark green and black silk item and giving it closer inspection. It had lace around the legs and cleavage area. Liv felt a heavy blush creep across her cheeks then without warning permeate to other parts of her anatomy. "Whoa, Liv, calm down all those racy thoughts you're having ~ WOW! She chuckled then continued speaking to herself, "just fold the damn thing and move on," she scolded inwardly then gently brought the delicate sensual item to her nostrils and took an extended inhale of the intimate apparel. Getting a good whiff of laundry detergent and maybe the faintest hint of Natalia's scent, or is it just her imagination...wishing the owner of the garment were here with her instead. Olivia decided to hang the lingerie as opposed to folding it she thought it wouldn't wrinkle this way. She knew that she needed to put this away fast because it was a major invasion of the brunette's privacy. But she just couldn't believe that Natalia, a woman of such strong religious conviction would own something so...so provocative. But then again when she had gone upstairs earlier to ask the hazel eyed woman about dinner she found her in a short silk red robe that revealed all the best aspects of Nat's lovely figure, which was everything, in Liv's mind anyway. "Hell, she probably bought it for her honeymoon with Gus." Liv uttered. Her brain clicking lewd thoughts back and forth about what else she didn't know about the dark haired woman that she so desperately wanted and needed to learn.

_**THE DATE w/FRANK**_

"So, if you're staying why don't you have a seat right here, Nat, and I'll pour us some wine," Frank offered with an elated grin as he pulled her seat out for her and then poured the wine.

"Okay, sure, thanks, Frank. Everything here looks so...nice..." the polite way to say bor - ring! Anyhow, Natalia was trying terribly to enjoy herself as best she could given the circumstances and the main circumstance being one Olivia Spencer and the fact that Nat would have truly preferred to have staid at home and had left overs with her rather than be here with Frank. But she was curious to see if Frank could be her ~ well...everything her heart desired ~ Olivia sure seemed to think so. The dimpled cheeked woman pondered to herself. And that acknowledgement is part and parcel to why she chose to go out with Frank. It was at Olivia's insistance, saying, he's a good man, dependable, reliable, and that's true, Frank is all those things and more and I'm sure he'll make some lady very happy one day but I just can't see it being me? Nat discerned smiling at the kind man. And as Frank poured the wine and his heart out, he couldn't contain to Nat at just how happy he was that she was there spending time with him.

_**BACK at The FARMHOUSE**_

"O-K, Liv, you're done with the laundry, now what?" Pushing herself off the sofa and depositing the clothing in their proper places.

"I guess I'll watch a little tv," Turning on the boob tube and settling back into the comfy sofa, trying to become interested in the sappy romance that's currently on...talking to the screen, "Oh my good God, woman, ~ why, why are you taking that from him, geez, leaning forward, now shouting...DON'T BE AN IDIOT, WOMAN! God, I abhor these Lifetime, women in peril, movies, ~ where are all the strong willed women?" Scanning the tube for something else to watch and not really finding anything Liv decides to turn the tv off altogether. "Come on girl, you can find something to do with yourself without Nat being around. She doesn't dictate your whole life for goodness sake." Liv tried to convince herself that that statement was true when in fact Olivia had no idea how to be comfortable and happy with herself; she never did, even before Natalia came into her and Emma's lives and Emma is the only other person whom makes Liv feel alive and happy and content. Looking down at her watch saying, "I wonder how Nat's date is going ~ is she having fun with Frank?"

_**THE DATE w/FRANK**_

Laughter filled the small community establishment, "No, seriously, that actually happened," Frank told the hazel eyed woman sitting in front of him. Thinking to himself, 'I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she is, and how much I care about her?'

Taking a sip of wine, responding, "Well, that's nothing compared to the time when Rafe thought he was Superman and wanted to fly off the fire escape of our apartment back in Chicago. He would wrap a towel around his neck and say, look, mama, I can fly and-" Catching a glimpse of the way Frank was staring at her over her glass and becoming a tad uncomfortable, "Um, Frank, what's wrong, clearing her throat, do I have something in my teeth or something, 'cause that would be pretty embarrassing if I do...Frank, Frank,"

Shaking himself out of his musings and answering the person who was the cause of his distraction, "Ah, uhm, yeah, sorry, Nat, I was just, uhm thinking...about you - _us?_"

_**BACK at The FARMHOUSE**_

Feeling a bit hungry now, Liv went back into the kitchen to try and find something to eat...she settled on a PB&J sandwich. "Liv, you gotta watch Nat when she's cooking more often so you can make yourself, your daughter...and Nat, a meal, a real meal. Ya know, dinner, lunch or breakfast? While sitting at the table eating her snack she opened her lap top to try and get some work done but Emma's "My Two Mommies" project pops up and she begins to study the main photo of her, Emma and Nat, "A couple, people literally think Nat and I are a couple? Reflecting to herself, 'I...could see that, see us... ah, Liv, what the hell are you thinking...you're straight, Natalia is most assuredly STRAIGHT and _**extreeemely**_ Religious, and she...remember how she practically dragged us down to Em's school to _straighten_ out the teacher ~ so get your mind offa that subject.' Continuing to gaze at the picture, "Well, we're definitely a family, that's for sure, tracing her finger over Emma and Nat's images on the screen. They're my family. And yeah, maybe we are unconventional or diverse as Natalia says ~ but We ARE A FAMILY, none the less, and I'm damned grateful that we are!"

Just then Olivia hears a car pulling up into the drive, then another one right after. 'That's odd.' Liv thought to herself. Liv hears two voices then the door opens and Natalia and Frank walk into the farmhouse together, arm and arm.

_**Part Three Coming Soon... actually, I have an idea for an on going OTALIA story **_

_**and part three of S.E.E. would segue way into that.**_


End file.
